Various homologs of cannabidiol (CBD) were synthesized to study the effect of the side chain on SAR. Similarly, the SAR of various esters of CBD was also developed. The syntheses were accomplished by condensing p-mentha-2,8-dien-1-o1 with the appropriate resorcinols in the presence of BF3.Et2O/MgSO4 and separating the CBD's by chromatographic techniques. The esters were prepared using standard procedures.